Ghosts from Tomorrow
の !! を き いた トランクス |Rōmaji title =Zetsubō no Mirai!! Jigoku o Ikinuita Otoko Torankusu |Literal title =A Future of Despair!! Trunks, the Man Who Lived Through Hell |Series = DBZ |Number = 164 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = The Balance of Power |Airdate = November 11, 1992 |English Airdate = November 7, 2000 |Previous = Saving Throw |Next = The Cell Games }} の !! を き いた トランクス|Zetsubō no Mirai!! Jigoku o Ikinuita Otoko Torankusu|lit. "A Future of Despair!! Trunks, the Man Who Lived Through Hell"}} is the twelfth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 11, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 7, 2000. Summary As Future Trunks is powering up for his battle with Cell, Cell watches on anticipating an excellent fight. On The Lookout and Kame House, the others react to Future Trunks incredible power. Android 16 watches on as the huge battle is about to begin. Future Trunks flashes back as he talks about the destruction the androids had caused in his world. He talks of how Android 17 and Android 18 killed Piccolo, Tien Yamcha, Krillin, Yajirobe and his father Vegeta with no regard. Future people try to gun down the duo but they get blasted into dust. Future Gohan and Future Trunks arrive and Super Saiyan Future Gohan tries to fight the Androids. As they fight on Future Gohan and Future Trunks cannot beat the Androids' surpassing power. Then Perfect Cell tells his tale of his creation and how he cannot wait for history to repeat itself. Then, the battle begins between Future Trunks and Perfect Cell as the two probe to be an even match for each other, eventually Future Trunks gains the upper hand by knocking Cell down. Cell tells Future Trunks that he has been surpassed in terms of brute strength though states there is no way that he will lose and Future Trunks will soon find out why. Major Events *Future Trunks remembers the Androids killing his friends and family. *Cell remembers his creation and what his purpose is. Battles *Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 (Flashback) *Future Piccolo vs. Future Android 18 (Flashback) *Future Krillin vs. Future Android 17 (Flashback) *Future Tien vs. Future Android 18 (Flashback) *Future Yamcha vs. Future Android 17 (Flashback) *Future Yajirobe vs. Future Android 18 (Flashback) *Future Trunks and Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 and Future 18 (Flashback) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Third Grade) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Future Trunks' sword (Flashback) *Dr. Gero's Supercomputer (Flashback) Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Third Grade Differences from the manga *Master Roshi and the others at Kame House holding on as the area around them appears to be caught up by an Earthquake but is actually due to Future Trunks powering up is exclusive to the anime. *Future Trunks' flashback with the Androids killing innocent people, his family and friends is exclusive to the anime. *Cell's flashback to how he was created and his purpose is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Future Trunks and Cell have a back and forth evenly fought battle. In the manga, Future Trunks never once hit Cell and was mocked for being too slow. Trivia *Interestingly, Future Gohan and Future Trunks' battle with the Androids is very different in this episode than it is in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Also the death of Future Gohan and every other Z Fighter is shown differently. **In the TV special, Future Gohan had no left arm when he received his scar but in the flashback he has the scar but his left arm is completely intact. **In this episode Vegeta is the first to die (or simply the first whose death is shown) whereas in the History of Trunks it is Piccolo who dies first. **Trunks was shown with a sword during the flashback when he confronted the Androids as a young teenager, but in the TV special he did not use a sword when he fought the Androids as a young teenager with Gohan. *Cell holds back his speed against a powered-up Trunks, allowing him to land hits, before telling him that his power is greater than his, but he still cannot win. This differs with the manga, where Cell does not hold back and immediately tells Trunks that he'll lose, despite his power increase. *Future Yajirobe is shown to be killed even though he is actually still alive in the "Future" Trunks Saga. This is made even more confusing by the fact that he's killed in a city, but in the "Future" Trunks Saga, Yajirobe claims he was attacked at Korin Tower. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 164 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 164 (BDZ) pt-br:O desespero de viver num futuro infernal!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 164 it:Il terribile futuro in cui ha vissuto Trunks Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z